


All For You

by All_the_Queer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Coffee Shops, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Dates, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Light Sadism, Lingerie, Lingerie Under Clothing, M/M, Public Humiliation, Role Reversal, Self-Discovery, Tsukishima Kei in lingerie, Tsukki is feeling festive, Tsukki says so, because i'm soft for them, but like softcore public humiliation, coffee shop date, dating each other, just two dudes, like friends do, what even are these tags anymore, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_Queer/pseuds/All_the_Queer
Summary: Tsukishima Kei decides to be feisty and wear hidden lingerie to get under his boyfriend's skin in public. The universe pulls the Uno Reverse card when Kei discovers that he actually... kind of... likes it. Does that make him weird?AKA Tsukishima shows up to a coffee date wearing ribbons beneath his clothes and Yamaguchi finds out.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little random thing I wrote during finals season! I'll be done with the semester soon, so that'll be good!! Thanks for reading this snippet, y'all!

Kei is having trouble concentrating, and it’s all Yamaguchi’s fault.

He jams his finger into the crosswalk button. This is fucking stupid. It’s really idiotic. But he kind of loves it? No. That would make him a pervert. He’s doing this for Yamaguchi. He’s doing it as a favor. He’s also doing it to get under his boyfriend’s skin. That’s it. More potential blackmail. To know that Yamaguchi wants his significant other to wear this type of stuff in public, that would be _delicious_ to know. He could hold this over Yamaguchi’s head for at least two weeks. Just insinuate it and then watch him splutter and arrange himself. That’s _really_ good.

The light changes and he crosses the street in a huff. The fabric beneath his business-casual button-up and dress-pants makes itself known, shifting in a way that is particularly distracting. Kei picks up the pace. It only makes the feeling of his body being _held_ more noticeable. He pulls his thick black coat around himself, even though he isn’t cold. Suddenly it’s as if everyone on the street can somehow see underneath his clothes. See that he’s wrapped up like a goddamn present.

Kei hates how his breath grows ragged from such a short walk. He’s not an idiot, he knows it isn’t from exertion, he’s kept in shape since high school. He still plays volleyball afterall. It’s because he likes this… _thing_ he’s doing. Like a pervert.

Fine, he’s a sadist. He’s come to terms with that. He also likes a few interesting things in bed. And sometimes he can let Tadashi push him around a bit. But only because it’s Yamaguchi. Stupid little Yamaguchi who used to worship the ground he walked on. Unassuming little Yamaguchi who somehow wiggled his way into Kei’s heart. _Hot_ little Yamaguchi who somehow seduced Kei into falling for him. Falling _hard._

The metal handle of the door is frigid against his fingers. He grips and pushes it open. A pleasant rush of sweetly-scented warm air hits him in the face. It carries the toasty smell of pastries and coffee. Kei shuffles inside and scans the room.

There he is.

Kei gasps a little even though he’s seen Yamaguchi a million times before. But even so Tadashi’s cute nose is buried in a book and it just suits him, foot tapping the ground in a way that Kei recognises as subconscious anxiety. They’re working on that. Yamaguchi has secured them a table.

Kei usually loves him. Usually. Right now it’s more of a love/hate situation due to what he’s successfully got Kei hiding beneath his shirt and pants.

The door clicks shut and Yamaguchi’s round face turns upward hopefully.

 _Has he been doing that every time someone comes in?_ Kei is still so fond of his boyfriend, nevermind that they’ve known each other for the better part of a decade.

They lock eyes and Yamaguchi drags his eyes down and back up Kei’s body.

Why does that make him excited? Maybe it’s because he can tell from Yamaguchi’s expression that he’s thinking about getting railed. Kei grins. He puts on his best saunter and delivers himself daintily to the table. But it’s ruined by the hidden straps making it difficult to focus. Even so, he makes an effort to crowd into Yamaguchi’s space just enough to make him jumpy. “This chair for me?”

He nods quickly, already a shade pinker than normal. _Perfect._

“Thanks.” Kei slides into the seat. A little shiver crawls up his spine as the fabric readjusts to the new position. They settle around his thighs in a way that feels profane. His eyes flutter.

Yamaguchi timidly observes through his eyelashes, the book suddenly forgotten. Kei likes being the most interesting thing in the room to Tadashi. His boyfriend speaks quietly, as if anyone would know what they’re talking about. “Are you, um…?” He gestures shyly.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Kei can’t stop feeling the soft, ribbon-like straps criss-crossing his torso and thighs. Garters capture his legs tightly when he sits like this. The decorations hugging his chest make Kei want to sit up straighter than usual.

Yamaguchi is seeming to have some trouble breathing, fingers dancing anxiously at the table. No, not anxiously. Kei knows how Yamaguchi’s hands look when he’s anxious and this isn’t it. Right now his fingers tap gently against the wood. Yamaguchi’s excited.

Heat rises in Kei’s cheeks.

“Aren’t you going to take your jacket off?”

_That little fucker._

Yamaguchi avoids his eyes. He knows what he’s doing.

“Still cold.” Kei lies. He isn’t about to get rid of his safety blanket. Every layer of clothing covering his shame is another layer of protection.

Yamaguchi nods understandingly. Kei ends up getting his way. Always has.

He sighs. Sometimes Yamaguchi gets what he wants instead, though, a lot more than either of them admit. Kei extends a foot, searching for Yamaguchi’s toe under the table. He finds it and kicks lightly.

It works. He looks up shyly.

Kei makes a small show of de-jacketing himself and hanging it on the back of his chair. The garter pulls unexpectedly and Kei gasps.

Yamaguchi’s eyes are as wide as dinner plates, watching intently.

Um. Uh. _Fuck. Fuck this._ Kei flicks his eyes down and away from his boyfriend. _Humiliating._ His blood burns hot with unexpected arousal.

Yamaguchi suddenly splutters something about getting the two of them something to drink and rushes away.

Kei nods swiftly, arranging himself carefully down onto the chair again. He decides to test his range of motion. He leans forward a bit. It pulls all of the straps tight and they dig into him. Okay, that feels really good. Kei immediately sits up straight. This is the safest. He can barely feel anything different at all. That is, until he moves slightly and feels them dragging over him. He leans back against the seat. This isn’t too bad either, but it does make his chest bindings tighten deliciously, making him feel _on display_ even if no one but him knows the way his chest is framed by ribbons.

Someone pokes him in the back and Kei jumps, shooting forward. The straps tighten. He bites his lip to avoid sounding like a breathy idiot. Yamaguchi’s tinkling laugh catches his ears.

Kei blinks his eyes back into focus. There’s a cup being held out to him. He takes it silently. He sniffs it while Yamaguchi sits across from him. Hot cocoa.

“Line was short.” Yamaguchi explains, even though he doesn’t have to.

Kei nods, carefully removing the cup’s cover and blowing on its contents. He doesn’t want a burned tongue today. It occurs to Kei that there is no day he _would_ want a burned tongue. But he doesn’t really want to be in pain while he licks across and inside Yamaguchi later.

Yamaguchi sips his own drink and does his best to appear normal. “...How are you doing?”

Kei rolls his eyes. “Just ask.”

Yamaguchi shrinks away. But Kei knows he’ll give into temptation. It’s not that he _isn’t_ turned on. He’s just embarrassed. “Here?” He squeaks.

Kei locks eyes with him. He grins slowly. He licks the rim of the cup for no reason other than to show off. It’s fun.

Yamaguchi freezes, and Kei can see his brain giving out before switching back on again.

He will never get bored of taking Yamaguchi apart. The way his lip trembles and his eyes silently beg is intoxicating. It makes him want to see Tadashi tied to the bed, completely immobile. Completely helpless.

He knows from experience it’s a beautiful sight.

“So ask me.” Kei takes a sip and chocolate bursts across his tongue. It doesn’t burn.

Yamaguchi opens and closes his mouth a few times.

Kei waits for him. He tongues the cup again, chasing an imaginary drop of hot cocoa.

“I, uh. Are you…?” He says secretly.

It’s so cute Kei almost laughs. But he doesn’t. That would ruin the mood for sure. “Am I what?”

Yamaguchi looks frustrated.

_Good._

“Are you… um, wearing it?”

Kei hums in confirmation.

His boyfriend flounders. “For me? Really?”

“Of course, stupid.” Kei assures casually, taking another swig. “Tadashi, I love you.”

“I know, but you--Umm--Don’t you--Do _you_ like it?” He taps on the table. It’s anxiety now.

Kei doesn’t know. He thinks for a bit. It does feel good. But he knew that he liked wearing lingerie before this whole ordeal, so that’s to be expected. He likes being turned on. Of course he does. He’s a pervert. It’s shameful. He likes affecting Yamaguchi like this. He already knew that he liked humiliating Yamaguchi in front of other people, but… maybe Kei likes being humiliated, too? That thought is so strange. But not unwelcome.

Tadashi looks like he’s about to pass out waiting for a response.

“I like some parts of it.” He admits.

Yamaguchi finally breathes out and Kei worries he might have actually keeled over from lack of oxygen after another minute. “Really?!”

“Yes??” He panics. _Is this weird? Of course it is. Yes, of course it is! Ugh! This is so wrong._

“Tsukki?”

Kei looks up. _What?_ He must have looked mean because Yamaguchi jumps.

It’s only for a moment though and Tadashi quickly recovers. “I like that you like it.”

“What a sentence.” He teases.

Yamaguchi pouts.

Kei rolls his eyes before turning them back on his drink. “So, does this mean you want to go back home and fuck?”

Yamaguchi chokes.

Kei snickers. _This power feels a m a z i n g._ It’s not like it was hard to affect Yamaguchi before, but this is ridiculous.

“Tsukki!”

“Oh shut up, no one’s around.” That’s true. He always checks before saying anything unsavory.

Yamaguchi gets himself under control.

It’s hilarious how he tucks his hands beneath his thighs and his foot goes to town tap-tap-tapping on the floor hard enough to be audible. Kei almost laughs fondly.

“So…” Yamaguchi whispers, leaning over the table slightly.

He raises his brow questioningly.

“Can we… um…?” His whole being is tensed, on edge.

Kei can’t help it. He feels himself smiling. He knows it’s cruel, but something about seeing Yamaguchi begging to be fucked will never get old. He delicately places his cup out of the way.

Yamaguchi bites his lip, zeroed-in on the movement before snapping back to meet his eyes.

Kei leans forward a little, too. Not enough to feel the straps. He takes in every detail of how Tadashi pleads silently. How his eyes dart around as if he’s said something wrong. How his elbows dig into his sides, trying to look smaller. How his face is caught halfway between humiliation and hope, like he doesn’t know which expression to make. How he overall _submits._ It sends a spark of something mean up Kei’s spine. He looks directly into big brown, pleading eyes. “No.”

Tadashi’s shoulders sag slightly. “N--No?”

Kei loves how he recoils, like a kicked puppy. He knows he shouldn’t like it. It’s mean. He certainly doesn’t want to drive Yamaguchi away, but he can’t help but feel powerful. Able to deny Yamaguchi the thing he wants and watch how he accepts it, even though he's frustrated.

“Even if…” Yamaguchi bargains meekly.

Or maybe he won't lie down and take it. Kei likes this, too. He likes making Yamaguchi frustrated, but he also wants his boyfriend to make a compelling argument. He wants to give in. To give Tadashi everything he wants. Once he earns it, that is. “What?” He prompts.

“Even if… I’m the one f--fucking you?”

Well, that’s a new idea. Kei can’t help but imagine it. Tadashi pushing him around a little. Tadashi undressing him, _unwrapping_ him like a gift. He supposes he is kind of like a gift. He did put this whole costume on for Tadashi, after all. The shop suddenly feels a lot warmer even without his jacket. He unbuttons the top of his shirt.

“Kei?” Yamaguchi asks uneasily.

“Yes.” He agrees. “Yes, do it.”

“Yes?” He chokes out. “I-- You--”

“Yes. Let’s go.” He’s already getting up. The ribbons rearrange. He has to lean his hand on the table and hide his gasps behind a cough.

“Wait,” Yamaguchi sounds guilty. “I, um, ordered a pastry and they’re still heating it up?”

Kei looks down his nose impatiently. Wow, since when did he become the impatient one here?

“I’m sorry! I just-- I didn’t eat breakfast.”

Kei is suddenly disappointed. “It’s almost noon.”

“I know…” He looks down.

“Okay, fine.” Kei sits back down. The garter tightens. This time he doesn’t catch the gasp in time.

Yamaguchi looks at him with concern. “Did you hit something?”

“No,” He feels quite warm. Almost uncomfortably hot.

“Then what…?”

“I can _feel_ it, Tadashi.” He snaps. _Obviously._

Understanding blooms on Yamaguchi’s face. “You _what?”_ Once again Kei gets the beautiful vision of his boyfriend’s brain stuttering to a halt and rebooting. It’s kind of ruined by the fact that Tadashi apparently didn’t know what game they were playing today. “This whole time?”

 _Oh hell no, he does not get to do this._ “I thought that’s why you wanted me to wear it!” He spits out underneath his breath.

“I-- no! I just liked the thought of you looking… like _that_ underneath… you know!”

They’re both whispering rather loudly at this point, “Oh, please. It’s not like you didn’t know how I would feel wearing it.”

“I… may not have thought this through.” He admits sheepishly.

“Fuck your pastry. We’re going home right now.”

“Tsukki!”

But Kei is already standing up. And he really should have thought this through. He whimpers quietly when ribbons pull taut, digging into his thighs and ribs.

Yamaguchi freezes, stars in his eyes.

Kei hates how much he likes this.

“Can you go ask them if I can take it to-go?”

Kei looks down at him in disbelief. Little Yamaguchi is giving him an order? Tiny, sweet Yamaguchi is… playing Kei’s game? He nods.

Tadashi seems just as surprised as Kei feels.

He makes an effort to keep himself calm while walking over to the counter, everything shifting _too nicely_ beneath his clothes.

“Yes?” A barista addresses him and Kei has to get his breathing under control.

He can feel Yamaguchi’s eyes on him. It’s enough to make his heart skip a beat. But not enough to shake his confidence. Hardly anything happens that he can’t easily cover up. “My boyfriend ordered a pastry a little while ago and we had an emergency. Can he get it to-go?”

“What’s the name?”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.” Even with all of his social training, the room is getting hotter by the second. He tries not to move too much. That would only distract him more.

She returns, holding out a small package. “Okay. Here you are!”

He takes it and hurries back to Yamaguchi. Every step is considerably more work than he’d anticipated. He forces his eyes to meet Yamaguchi’s.

“Can you… get me some napkins, too?”

 _You have_ got _to be fucking kidding me._ Kei stands in awe for a moment. When did stupid, submissive little Tadashi get so… sexy? Well, he was always sexy, but Kei didn’t think he was… that kind of person.

“Please?” He falters.

Kei rolls his eyes. “Sure.”

It’s torture. Walking over to the napkin dispenser with Yamaguchi’s eyes on him while his waist is squeezed is torture. He gathers a few quickly. He doesn’t count how many. He’s so lost in the concentration of looking normal, he doesn’t realize how turning back around and coming fact-to-face with little Yamaguchi looking directly into his _soul_ is going to make him hard in his pants. He can’t bring himself to walk, it would be unbearable. He just stares dumbly from across the room.

Tadashi raises one hand.

Kei watches with rapt attention.

He extends one finger before pulling it slowly back. It should be just a regular ‘follow me’ motion. But it feels like Tadashi is hooking around a strap and pulling Kei towards him.

It’s a challenge.

Kei’s not about to back down. He can be aloof, sure, but Yamaguchi knows how much he hates losing.

He grits his teeth and crosses the room, staring his boyfriend square in the face. Every step feels like an eternity. _Why am I doing this? And why do I like it?_ He’s starting to feel the restriction on his chest and his breathing gets shorter. Kei discovers that he likes feeling restrained like this. Huh. Maybe he’d be into cuffs or breathplay or something…

He almost falls into Yamaguchi’s arms when he finally reaches him. Kei leans on him instead. Just to assert dominance.

It doesn’t really work. Tadashi knows his secret now. That he likes this. That he wants this.

But they both pretend Kei still has the power when they leave the shop.

Yamaguchi has always been considerate like that. Kei wonders if he’ll be considerate when he fucks Kei later. A chill runs up his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, if you dare ;)
> 
> Some suggestions:  
> Tell me your fave line  
> Why do you like this pairing?  
> I'm also curious to know what you're picturing for the lingerie. What do you think he's wearing?
> 
> Or come chat with me on twitter @All_the_Queer I'd love to talk about Tsukkiyama or any anime <3


End file.
